


Have a Shower

by cat_pure



Series: Bottom!Wade Wilson [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Deadpool, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, 傻黄甜, 死侍受向, 浴室play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure
Summary: 一篇走肾不走脑的纯肉，呆噗三好学生和棒球冠军的设定来源漫画，完全不懂这个运动，有什么错处请及时无视或科普我（。





	Have a Shower

**Author's Note:**

> 本文属于「贱色起意」大暑活动的一环，抽中的题目为「充满荷尔蒙的青春期+澡堂+肥皂」，欢迎各位吃all死侍的小天使回家哦～门牌号：623699311

Wade得承认，他是对隔壁棒球队的队长有那么点意思。  
可话又说回来，谁能说对那家伙没那么点意思呢？  
在这个荷尔蒙冲撞的年纪，不管是汗水滑落鼻梁的轨迹，还是唇角认真抿紧的弧度，都足够吸引太多人蠢蠢欲动的小心思。  
更何况那屁股——  
Wade目送着手下败将离场的背影，伸手插进黏湿的短发尽数捋过脑后，赞美地吹了声口哨。  
他爱这个。

不过…如果早知道事情会变成这样，就算那家伙身材再棒一百倍，他也一定不会在赛后冲凉的公共澡堂里再瞄着对方的下半身打口哨。

这实在是…甚至堪称超出了他的深夜性幻想。  
Logan火热的掌心包裹着他身前蛰伏的欲望，湿漉漉的胸膛严丝合缝地贴紧在后背，粗砺的舌苔舔过后颈的软肉，传递来运动过后偏高的体温。热气喷洒到光裸皮肤上时Wade敏感地打了个战栗，还没出声的抗议最后飘出口时已变成喘息。  
夹在墙壁与Logan间进退维谷的处境迫使Wade不得不抬起一只手撑住瓷砖，顶进臀缝里磨蹭的物什甚至比他还要坚硬几分，刚赢过一场比赛意气风发的棒球队队长咽了声口水，挺起腰试图向前逃离，但毋庸置疑，扣在他侧腰上的手臂收紧，一把将他捞回了怀里。淋浴喷头分散的水流越过溅落到他的肩膀，沿着胸膛一路淌向小腹，Wade眨了眨眼，空余的手按住Logan揉捏的动作：“哈…你都是这么公然艹粉的？”  
“不算公然，”Logan松开他已经完全勃起的阴茎，伸长手臂够到墙架里早已被水打湿的香皂，按在他胸膛上往下涂抹。滑溜溜的皂面摩擦过的地方留下白色的细沫，交映乳尖涨成漂亮的殷红，浅金色的耻毛沾到湿度后乖顺地趴在下腹，丛林下耸立的圆塔连同香皂一起被重新握在手里滑动，一直到根基两侧的球，塔顶渗出透明的蜜液，混合着白沫蹭了Logan满手，“而且…粉？”  
“嗯哼…像我这样忠诚可爱的小粉丝，还必须得…嗯、算进头号狂热的行列吧…”滑到大腿内侧的手指摩挲着那里相较其他部位都难得柔软的细肉，爬上心尖的酥痒让Wade张着嘴顿了顿，按先前的路线理该继续向下的香皂却打了个转，绕到身后按着紧翘的臀瓣滑进缝隙，紧接着像是失手一样“啪”地掉落在脚底,“不然你以为我之前总对你吹口哨是什么意思？”  
“性暗示？”  
“……”  
不看含义，这句话之言简意赅，不带半点累赘的修辞，相当符合Wade对Logan的印象，但胡言乱语与其棒球才能齐名的冠军队长难得被噎得停顿了两秒。

“呃…难道在常人的概念里不是捡肥皂更像性暗示？”Wade眨眨眼，一边试图夹住绕在穴口危险打转的指尖，一边四处乱瞟的视线落到安静躺在脚底的香皂，逆着光线折射出黏液的光泽——稠得显然不是清水，“L…Logan，虽然今天打赢了你这场，但我明天还有比赛…你知道的，唔…打个商量今天先放我洗澡吧？”  
“好，”应允的声音果断而短促，做足心理准备的Wade几乎以为自己产生了幻听，禁锢逼仄的感觉让他不自在地扭了扭，吊在嗓子里的心跳还没来得及完全放松，一根手指就猝不及防地撑开入口，挤进温暖的后穴。Wade半扭过身，对上Logan沉黯眸色里跳跃的火苗，心里打了个突，后者看不出什么神情地继续将整根手指没入其中，“我帮你洗。”  
“哈…？不、不用麻烦…我自己就可…嗯…”沾满泡沫的手指足够滑腻，配合放缓的动作完全不难以接受，但外物游动在内壁上的异样触感过分支配走他的注意力。Wade可以清晰知觉到第二根手指是怎样如法炮制地陷进他的体内，又并拢着在后穴里游动，迅速开拓戳探着敏感点。然后是略微有些吃力的第三根，与充分探索过的老部队会师后，一同将肠肉搅得湿漉漉又软绵绵。  
本来也没多大意志坚定拒绝的青年冠军没两分钟就软回身后坚硬的胸膛里，心里明镜儿似的，要是Logan真想实打实地做点什么，他根本扛不住撩拨。只是就算混乱喘息里，嘴上也要不得闲地挑着事，“我只是想冲个凉…哈、就算帮…也不用洗那里吧…说真的，这让我想到奇奇怪怪的某种play…还是每个朝你吹口哨的人都能收到这种特别服务？早知道我就告诉上次找我帮忙给你递情书的姑娘…哈、Logan，别…”

向外抽退的手指还没完全拔出，尝到甜头的内壁已经像察觉到将袭的空虚般挽留上来，那声不舍的阻挠夹杂着鼻音，几乎是脱口而出，诚实的反差实在可爱得要命，却仍是没能拦住侵略军的撤离，一个更热更硬的东西接替着抵上了入口。  
“别什么？”Logan将两根亮晶晶的手指捏向猎物挺胸送上前的乳头，Wade低低地呻吟了一声，本就没有多少的廉耻观更是飞上了九重天外，回头脸不红心不跳地拿那双水蓝水蓝的眸子凝视着Logan。  
“别拿出去，Logan…嗯…是男人就把你那杆漂亮的长枪插进来、干到我说不出话。”

那眼里的水蓝，分明是宁静致远的天，是广阔无垠的海，偏生在Wade脸上，便镀起波光粼粼的情欲。最直白的渴求毫不忸怩，挑衅，热烈，甚至于露骨，唯独不带半点欲拒还迎的假羞涩，眺得那股四处乱窜的心火，一下就炸成了燎原。  
Logan堵上他的嘴唇，恶狠狠地撞了进去。  
直害得Wade连趿在拖鞋里的脚趾都蜷成了一团。

滚烫的枪管一鼓作气，直冲冲地顶进绵软的后穴里，像是连同握柄都塞到里面搅上一搅，钝痛与快感分不清地混为一体，湿热的肠肉欢欣地缠绵上去，丝毫不考虑劈开它的凶器口径几何，只顾傻愣愣地套紧。一次次内脏仿佛都要被撞散的错觉为整个角落蒙上一层窒息的浓郁，Wade张开嘴，一条有些粗糙的舌头便从缝隙里顶了进来，强势地掠夺走本就有限的氧气，再一点点顺着侵占的口腔渡回他的肺叶。  
他只能贪婪地吮吸吞咽，顾不上喉结滚动时连呜咽声都泄露在外，好像扑向苍茫沙漠里最后一小块绿洲，而他是一尾涸泽的鱼。  
Logan纵马驰骋在像是快要融化的雨林里，恶意地鞭挞过颤抖的高地，诱使不败神坛上的冠军支离破碎地喘息，流出越来越多靡丽的声音。

“哈、哈啊…Logan…”  
“Mr. Wilson——您还在吗——”

放松交缠的吻与外间传来的呼唤几乎同时响起，Logan无声地挑了挑眉，掐住Wade发软的腰臀抽插着收缩的穴肉，没带半点帮忙的意思，Wade咬牙关上花洒的水流，平稳着呼吸试图佯装无人。

“Mr. Wilson？大家计划着想要晚上出去改善伙食庆祝一下，我特意回来问问您能不能…”  
近在咫尺的询问在门口响起。  
Wade按在墙壁瓷砖上的指节泛起了白，骤然绞紧的内壁让Logan倒吸了一口凉气，站在门口的人似乎敏感地捕捉到了这个异样的声响，踏进的脚步声与关切只剩布帘之隔。

“打扰了！Mr. Wilson！您还好吗？！那个…虽然我笨手笨脚…但果然还是我进来帮忙吧？”  
“不，B、Bob？别进来！我一个人可以搞定…聚餐的话，嗯…今晚我就先不去了吧？等到最后一场比完…唔、我请客给大家庆功…”  
“真的没问题吗？Mr. Wilson？我还是有点不放心…您的声音有点，呃…奇怪？刚刚怎么了？”  
“没问题…我保证！”后穴里抵着前列腺放缓的磨蹭几乎剥茧抽丝般抢占走他的全部心神，Logan的手掌再次握上他腿间直指云天的高塔，Wade压抑着涌到嘴边的颤音，“只是东西掉了…你要是再不走，我就把你踢出队伍！”  
“对…对不起！Mr. Wilson！我、我这就离开！如果您不去聚餐的话，我也不参加了…等您安全到家的时候，请务必传个简讯给我…”

渐行渐远的人声像是一根控制力量的发条，Wade两条修长笔直的大腿都打起了颤。Logan将他压到墙上，仿佛要将刚才的隐忍（？）加倍找补回来似的，一下比一下更深地用力贯穿着Wade。  
“你的小跟班倒是对你忠心耿耿。”冰凉的瓷砖贴上胸膛，激得Wade战栗着弓起腰肢，Logan粗重的喘息像是响在耳边，又犹如砸在心底。痉挛的肠肉被急促地撞散，淋浴喷头的没再旋启开关，空荡安静的狭角里却仍回响起下流的水声。  
“那、哈…那当然…嗯、嗯啊啊…”  
前后要害都被牢牢掌控着，濒临登顶的性器在Logan手里弹跳，染透情欲的呻吟和呜咽都足以取悦这场性爱的持械者。浸满水的凶器粗暴地挤出甬道里的细沫，像是直到穷途也要烙下占有的标记，最后灌以自己炙热的气息。

×××  
黏稠的混合液淌出充血的穴口，墙壁也溅落上情色的浊白，Logan圈着Wade的身体，回手拧开花洒：

“再洗一次？”

 

彩蛋一：

作为一支成绩斐然声名远播的棒球队，第一次遇见队长无故缺席这种事的时候，Team Deadpool全员内心几乎是崩溃的。  
尤其对方还是这么多年针锋相对冤家路窄的老对头。

不过，没想到这场比赛他们还是打了个平手，因为——  
Team Wolverine的队长也不约而同无故缺席了呢。

#人生处处充满惊喜#

彩蛋二：

 “队长！你哪里受伤了？！现在怎么样？今天的比赛你不出席该怎么办？没有提前通知更换替补人员战略——”  
“该上场了。”  
“……？”

Team Deadpool看着走在最前面领队的隔壁队队长，好像有点明白彩蛋一里发生了什么。

#原来还有这种操作#


End file.
